Sugar
by svmfan1
Summary: My entry for I Write the Songs Contest - Eric has been rejected by Sookie. This takes place after Sookie rescinds his invitation and Eric returns to Fangtasia angered and ready to be what he was meant to be, a Vampire who needs his Sugar! Dark, A/U


**I Write The Songs. CONTEST ENTRY**

**TITLE: **Sugar by Kid Rock

**CHARACTERS: **Eric Northman

**DISCLAIMER: **Charlaine Harris owns our Viking and Kid Rock owns Sugar

**PEN NAME: **svmfan1

**BETA NAME: **SassyVampMama

**VIRGIN WRITER: **NO

**TEASER: **Eric has been rejected by Sookie for the last time. This story takes place after Sookie rescinds his invitation. When Eric returns to Fangtasia that night, he's angry and ready to be what he was meant to be, a powerful vampire who needs his Sugar!

**EPOV**

I sit here on my chair, high above the crowd observing the vermin, deciding who to choose to satisfy my bloodlust. The crowd is full of the same typical humans I have been feeding and fucking from for the past 1000 years. Each blood bag here looks, smells and acts like the next, and I don't care who I choose tonight. I only know that I have had enough of trying to be something that I am not meant to be. Something _she _expects of me.

I have not been myself ever since _she_ walked into my bar. Somehow she has crept into my mind and taken over my soul, and I am now consumed by her very existence. I have spent the last several months living and surviving only to keep her alive. She means more to me than just some instinctual want. She is a need, and it is one I am unsure I can be without. She is a need my body craves and my mind relishes in. But this particular craving has got to end. Tonight I will satisfy my true nature.

When I left her farmhouse this evening I knew I was not ever going to go back. I have been a fool to ever think that a 27 year telepathic human girl could accept my world. Fuck _her._ She needs to grow up and I am not going to stand by and wait around for her to figure 'things' out. Yes, I have all the time in the world to wait for her, but she doesn't. I am tired of her resistance and stubbornness. Her doubts and resentment about our bond have pushed us further apart. She refuses to believe that the bond doesn't create feelings, and that it only enhances ones that are already there. She will never accept the meaning of our pledging, nor will she ever understand how that one small act in my office saved her from becoming a pet to the King of Nevada, or any other monarch that might want to possess her.

How can she not clearly see that the life she had lived for her first 25 years ended the day her cousin Hadley revealed the nature of her gift to the vampire Queen of Louisiana? She is now part of my retinue and I will protect her. The bond compels me to keep her safe, and our pledging demands it. She made it perfectly clear this evening that she wants to break all ties to vampires when she rescinded my invitation to her home. Fuck _her_.

I have had enough of her games; like how she doesn't see all that I have done for her over these years. I have even staked another vampire, one of my own kind, to protect her. I have taken bullets for her to save her fragile human life. Yes, I did it so I could get my blood in her as well, but once again, I knew that it was the only way to protect her long term. I went to that ridiculous orgy to make sure she would be safe. I helped take care of her when that bitch of a Maenad poisoned her. I paid to bring Dr. Ludwig in, sucked the poison out of her system and ingested it, and provided her with human blood to replace what we removed.

I followed her to Jackson and I was the one to get her out of that bar and to safety, not that fucking dog who was supposed to be taking care of her. I gave her a great deal of my blood so she could heal from the stake wound that night, something I had not done since the night I made Pam. Never had I so willingly given my life force to save a humans life. Then, I ripped her out of that trunk, furious at knowing that that asshole Compton almost drained her to death. I should have staked him then and there for what he did to her. I drove her home, already knowing then that I would never stop caring and protecting her. Saving her was a God damn compulsion.

I killed those Were's in her home, the ones who had broken in her house to kidnap her and drag her back to Jackson so they could find out if she was involved in the death of one of their pack mates. I bonded to her in Rhodes so that she would not have to be tied to the likes of the Queens second in command, Andre. And yet, she still only sees how that bond affects _her_. Never once has she even bothered to consider what the bond means to me or even thought to ask how my existence has changed significantly from that moment in Rhodes. I even went so far as to pledge myself to her, a vampire marriage if you will, so she will never be the plaything of the Nevada monarch. No, she simply continues to deny me and only sees what she wants to see. Fuck _her_!

Watching the crowd in the bar and feeling the vibration of the music was fueling my need to hunt for my next meal. Who will it be tonight? The vermin all appeared the same to me now, however it will only be a matter of time until I spot a new, and I'm sure more than willing, victim. There are a number of men and women parading themselves in front of me, but what is the fun in taking what is so easily offered. The beat of the music playing though out the club was hypnotizing the crowd. I observed their bodies, sweating and swaying to the music playing loudly.

I am scanning the dance floor, sitting high above the crowd, contemplating my next meal. I am feeling good about my decision to forget _her _and choose someone who would not reject me. Really, I am. I will fuck and feed this evening, and I will not think about _her. _As I was watch the dance floor I cannot help but listen to the song that is resonating from the speakers that are placed high above the crowd. I recognize the song immediately and it makes me smirk hearing the words that begin to play. How perfect, and more than appropriate for my mood tonight. The song starts out almost like a ballad and its message immediately strikes a chord within me,

_Hard to remember if anything was real_

_Cold like December and I don't like how that feels_

_I been living' a long time_

_I been givin' a long time too_

_And I can't believe I wasted so much time on you_

_But time has brought me back around_

_Back around to me_

_And I feel so free_

_Yeah_

Immediately the song kicks into a whole other tempo and the singer begins to rap out the words that perfectly compliment what I have been thinking about all night.

_Now who's gonna give me some sugar tonight_

_Sugar tonight_

_Sugar tonight_

_Now who's gonna give me some sugar tonight_

_Sugar tonight_

_Sugar tonight_

My eyes catch a pair of sparkling green eyes that are practically eye fucking me from across the dance floor. Oh, yes, I have found my sugar tonight. She will do nicely as my meal, and from the looks of her swaying body, the fucking should be very pleasurable as well. She is everything that _she _is not, and I will not be reminded of _her. _This blood bag certainly is wrapped in a nice package. Not my personal taste, but I don't want that tonight. I want to bury my fangs and my cock into this human, the one who is dancing to the beat of the pounding music. She is swaying to the Kid Rock song and she is mouthing the words and staring at me. I watch her painted lips as they form the words, "Now who's gonna give me some sugar tonight, sugar tonight," and I can imagine them wrapped around my cock. She is a tall, slender, brunette with piercing green eyes. She is everything _she_ is not and she was going to have the honor of giving me my own brand of sugar tonight. She is my chosen meal for the evening and she will take all of me until I am satisfied. The rapper continues, and his phrasing only helps to further excite my lust.

_Bad like Brutus_

_Hit like Joe Louis_

_I gots lots of cash_

_But I'm not Jewish_

_I'm not a nudist_

_I'm fully clothed_

_And I fuck hot pussy until it's cold_

_Got rhymes of gold Got a voice of platinum_

_I'm not Dwayne Wayne_

_But that's what's happening_

_I'm back in black and if ya have to ask_

_You can kiss my Anglo-Saxon ass_

_Now who's gonna give me some sugar tonight_

_Sugar tonight_

_Sugar tonight_

_Now who's gonna give me some sugar tonight_

_Sugar tonight_

_Sugar tonight_

I rise from my chair to gather my meal. She stops dancing as I approach and waits for me to acknowledge her. She takes my offered hand, smiling at me, excited that she will be mine for the night. I can already smell her desire. I am just as hungry as she seems to be, and I all I want is my sugar tonight. Fuck _her. _

I take the brunette back to my office. There is no need to glamour her, she is more than willing to be here with me. She is dressed in a tight fitting black dress which clings to her frame. Her breasts are small, compared to _her_, but they will do fine. There are no words uttered between us. I have no desire to speak to her. I have no desire to hear the thoughts of any human blood bag tonight. I will be the only one to speak, and that will only be to tell her what I want and what she will do to me. She immediately removes her dress as I shut the door to my office.

She is standing in front of me in only a pair of red lacey boy shorts and a pair of 'come fuck me heals', a term Pam always uses whenever she sees anyone in six inch stilettos. Her height in those shoes makes it simple for me to fuck her. And, oh how I will fuck her. Like the song says, I will fuck her hot pussy until its cold. I like the fact that I won't have to adjust my height in order for her to accommodate taking my cock into her. Something Iwould need to do for _her_. The brunette is only a few inches shorter than me in those heals. They will not be coming off her.

I will easily fuck her in every position and on every surface of my office, replacing my fantasies of _her_ with the reality of this human. I quickly remove my clothes and have her bending over my desk within a second. I rip her underwear off and enter from behind in one thrust. She moans and screams as I pound into her, over and over, as hard and fast as I can. It only takes a few minutes to reach our peaks and that is when I plunge my fangs into her neck. That hot liquid runs into my mouth, filling me, satisfying my need, but its taste cannot compare to _hers_. I drink more than my body requires, but I don't care. I just want my sugar. Fuck _her!_

I withdraw my fangs, licking the tiny puncture marks on the back of her shoulder and turn her around. I am still hard as a rock and ready to continue. I shove her down on her knees and have her take me into her mouth. She is not the one I desire, but I internally chastise myself for even thinking about _her _right now_._ I look down and concentrate on the pleasure I am receiving. I feel my orgasm approaching and have her take me deeper into her mouth. I know I am large and not many can accommodate me, but this blood bag is practically deep-throating me. I am impressed and come in a matter of minutes.

I lift her up and place her on her back at the edge of my desk. I spread her legs wide and enter her hard and fast. I run my hands over her breasts and pinch her nipples. This only reminds me further of _her_, and the fact these breasts cannot hold a candle to _hers._ This immediately angers me. I cannot stop thinking and comparing this blood bag to _her. _I pick up my pace and drive harder into her; she is holding onto my forearms and screaming out my name in pleasure. Her voice annoys me and I try to tune it out. I will not compare the sounds that shemakes to the ones that are burned into my brain when I give _her _pleasure. I growl in frustration, knowing I can't get _her_ off my mind. I pick my pace and concentrate on getting my pleasure. I feel this blood bags inner walls fighting around me and that helps me come to my completion. When I begin to unload my seed into her, I sink my fangs into neck once more, while I try to drown out her cries and only think about getting my sugar tonight.


End file.
